brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Eagleeyedan
Junkbot Hey, congratulations on winning Junkbot Undercover! I never could get past that last level. Hey there Its me, naraluke from MLN! --Koranean-Air 03:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Koranean-Air Hi I recognized you're username from LEGO.com and thought I'd stop by to say hi. Hook'em Horns! 16:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi If you want to visit my MLN page my LEGO.com username is dataman1998. Hook'em horns! 23:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really, just curious. Thanks for the photos lol, what a way to end Lu. :) User:Creature114 Custom Could I join the Custom:Dagger: The Adventure Begins Ya I just got a lucky edit!!! :D :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Oh, and I'm only like 210 edit points away from you. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) OMG! :P I just got the 250 category badge, and jumped up 4 or 5 ranks! :O (I'm ahead of you now :P) That means I've jumped 6 or 7 ranks today... O_O :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) That's no excuse :P For the past 2 weeks I've been at our new house without internet 5 days a week, and it will stay the same for the next 4 weeks. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) I'm thinking it's gonna' take awhile for me to catch up. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) :Forget that, I already caught up. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) It's a glitch. It actually doesn't give me any extra points, it just displays the badge a couple times. It came with this glitch, too. Can you get on chat? :) No. :P I will go eat breakfast, though. :P I just made ANOTHER lucky edit! :O :P I have no idea how to get them. I guess you just have to eat a lot of bacon. :P Now I've passed you. :P I mean in number of edits. :P And yes, the lucky edits helped, but I'm 800 edit points ahead of you, and I only got 200 from the lucky edits... so... :P Tips? Do you have any tips on getting the fangpyre truck ambush, the fangpyre wrecking ball, and destinys bounty? Typical all the cool lego sets are so much! If you have any sites I can look at in USA then please tell me.-clone commander dominos Lucky Edit (Again!) I got ANOTHER Lucky Edit AGAIN! :O You need to edit more often. :I gave up trying after my first one, and now I have 2 more. :P I was wondering where you've been, we haven't been at our new house as much lately, so I've been here an extra day every week, and I've missed you. :*( Hey, JSYK, I got two more. :P VIP points Do you know how to get VIP points?---ΦΣΩ 17:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) clone commander dominos Gold Brick -- 04:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're editing again!!! :D :Good, go help it :P You're editing again!? :O I thought BCG was using your computer :P Awards P.S. 3k edits on the dot. :P 3002 actually. =D =P MF Contest I replied to your comment 5 days ago :P. Monster Fighters Contest Loved the set! Nice job! Yup! Just got it yesterday! Good job, page creating sprees are always awesome (unless you're a vandal). :P } Hi! I see you are a worker here! Nice to meet you! Zelaqua Have a crazy day! :) you still edit here EED? XD True To The Blue⚡(Talk)